gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Cooksey
Character Cameron Cooksey Also known as: * CC * Cam Status: Alive Date of Birth: June 19th, 1986 Date of Death: June 3rd, 2019 Place of birth: Broker, Liberty City Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Chad Bushell * Emma Speed * Lewis McGarrigle * Niko Bellic * Claude Speed * Brian Parker * Cooksey Incorporated * Peter Chambers Enemies: * Li Kim * Edward Carnby * Law Enforcement * The Lost MC * The Vagos * The Armenian Mob * The Chinese Mob Job: * CEO of Cooksey Incorporated * Hired Gun Handle: @GTAOCameron Creation Date: July 2016 Cameron "Cam" Cooksey is a registered character. He was created in July of 2016. Biography Cameron grew up in Broker, Liberty City where he also attended high school. School life for Cam was pretty lonely, although he didn’t have any enemies and wasn’t bullied, he also didn’t have many friends. That changed when one day, another child named Dylan started teasing and mocking him, after Cam lashed out and hit Dylan, he was faced with more than he could handle, being a popular Child, Dylan had a lot of friends to back him up, meanwhile Cameron was left to fend for himself against three boys helping Dylan. At this point Cam’s current best friend Chad stepped into help, being a stranger, Cameron didn’t know if he could trust Chad, but together they fought off Dylan and his friends before the fight was broken up. This was the start of an eleven year (and counting) friendship between the two. Around two years later Cam met his future wife, Emma Speed, after she moved to the area of Broker that Cam lived in. She was introduced to Chad and the three became an unstoppable trio. During this time Cam was selling small amounts of drugs and illegally street racing to keep cash flowing throughout his household. Cameron had to learn to be the provider of his family after his Dad had been killed in a motorcycle crash a year prior. When Cam turned 22 he decided that it was time for a change of scenery. He picked Los Santos, San Andreas as his new Home and booked a flight with his best friend, Chad, and newly found love, Emma. From here they continued their journey up the criminal career ladder. Personality Cameron is a brave man that has no problem fighting for what he believes is right, even if that costs the life of someone else. Sometimes he can be easily angered by rivals and express this through acts of violence he may later regret, although when it is absolutely needed he can keep his cool and not let the anger get the best of him until it is his time to strike. He has been described as always scanning the room and is also loyal to those he believes are loyal to him. Despite this, he is also occasionally selfish, and will happily sell someone close to him out if it is in his opinion, for the greater good. This is evident when he tipped off The FIB on where his friend and colleague, Kyle White, was staying in return for the freedom of his best friend, himself and his girlfriend. Although his selfishness can sometimes get the best of him he is usually pretty trustworthy and will have your back through thick and thin. Cameron does not take kindly to competition and wants to excel to be the best he can in any given subject. In addition to this he can also be manipulative and persuasive when he has to in order to get what he wants. He cares for the ones closest to him the most and puts them before himself time and time again. He values human life and does not see random acts of murder as acceptable and tolerable courses of action, usually only killing when indefinitely necessary. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__